


Aurora

by aefiltering



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute Ending, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic undertones, seongjoong, up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aefiltering/pseuds/aefiltering
Summary: Park Seonghwa always liked throwing rocks. That is until he accidentally he hits Kim Hongjoong. One bandage later, he promises to take Hongjoong to see the Northern Lights.Insipred by the time Seonghwa lived in Australia and said he used to throw rocks with his friend.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi!! i hope you all like it!

_One. Two. Three._

_Three pebbles against the stone parapet._

_Grey, brown and grey_

_Four. Five. Six._

_Brown, brown and grey._

_Six pebbles._

“Seonghwa! Where are you?”

I turn around. 

“I’ms’ here, Eomma!”

“Here, where?”

“Bys’ the wall!”

“What are you doing there?”

“I’ms’ looking for rocks.”

“Okay!”

_Seven. Eight-_

_Too hard. The pebble flys over the low wall. I hear no sound of the falling rock._

“Ouch!”

I run around the wall. A small boy sits on the ground and rubs the side of his arm. 

“Dids you throw that rock?”

“Yes.”

“It hurts.”

The boy sniffles and sits down on the dirt behind the wall.

“Why’d you throws it?”

“I didn’t means to throw it at you. I’m sorry.”

He brings his fingers away from his arm and it’s red. He looks at me,

“It’s blooding?”

“Bleeding. Eomma always has bandages, I wills get one for yous, wait!”

I run toward the bench where my mother is. _Have to go fast. Have to be fast. Have to help fast._

I look at her,

“Can I have a bandage, Eomma?”

“Did you get hurt?”

“No, I just wants one, I have to help someones’.”

“Do you need my help, Seonghwa?”

“No, I’ms’ okay, just wants bandage.”

“Okay.”

She holds out a bandage. I look at it.

“What is the picture?”

It’s very pretty. It is green, pink and purple.

“It’s an aurora.”

“Au-auroras?”

“It’s a special kind of light seen in some parts of the world, like in the North.”

“Okays, I will takes it now.”

I run back fast. He is still waiting for me.

“I found the bandage for yous!”

“Thank yous!”

I pull it off carefully and put it on his arms,

“Its’ is an auroras, one day, I will take you to see it.”

“Would you take me to sees it one day,…? I don’t know your name?”

“My name is Seonghwa, and what is your name?”

“I am Hongjoong.”

“Hi Hongjoong, would you like a to throw rocks with me?”

“Okays Seonghwa, I will throws rocks with you, if you don’t throws them at me anymore.”

“Okay, I won’t throws them at you anymore!”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

_And that is where it all started. This is how I met the Aurora of my life, Kim Hongjoong._

“Seonghwa, look it’s pretty!”

“Yes, it is.”

Hongjoong reaches into his backpack and takes out a small notebook.

“What’s that?”

“You’ll see.”

He pulls a page from the back of the book and inside is a drawing of the bandage.

“Time to throw this away. I’ve seen the real thing now.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay please leave kudos and comments if you can! it'll encourage me!


End file.
